<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slipped away by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407958">Slipped away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Il Chinen Yuri di cui mi sono innamorato era quello che amava Yuya. E tu non sei più quella persona Yuri, non sei più stato così felice, non con me”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slipped away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Slipped Away ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mi manca chi eri, Yuri.”</p><p>Yabu non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciare quelle parole.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto fingere che tutto andasse ancora bene, ancora fingere di essere in grado di rendere felice il più piccolo.</p><p>Ma dopo mesi di quella relazione si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che le cose non andavano bene, che Yuri non era sereno, e che lui era parte del problema, se non ancor più di questo.</p><p>“Che cosa vuoi dire, Kota?” gli domandò questi, alzando gli occhi dal libro che stava svogliatamente leggendo sul divano di casa.</p><p>Yabu si morse un labbro, sospirando.</p><p>“Io... ho sbagliato a valutare. Ho sbagliato a credere che io e te potessimo davvero stare insieme, ho sbagliato a credere che le cose sarebbero filate lisce” si passò una mano davanti al volto, come esasperato. “Continuo a fingere di conoscere la risposta a tutti i problemi, a fingere che in un modo o nell’altro le cose si sistemeranno da sole, ma sono stanco, Yuri. E sono sicuro che lo sia anche tu.”</p><p>Il più piccolo si alzò piano, mettendoglisi di fronte con le braccia conserte.</p><p>Non era triste, non era arrabbiato.</p><p>Forse solo deluso, avrebbe detto Kota.</p><p>“Chi ero di così diverso? Io mi sono sforzato per noi, mi sono sforzato di prendere delle decisioni per poter stare con te, e di fare dei sacrifici e delle rinunce. Ora non puoi venirmi a dire che ti manca chi ero, perché sono sempre lo stesso Chinen Yuri di cui...” tacque improvvisamente, arrossendo, e l’altro non ebbe difficoltà a capire come sarebbe continuata quella frase.</p><p>“No” mormorò piano il più grande, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Il Chinen Yuri di cui mi sono innamorato era quello che amava Yuya. E tu non sei più quella persona Yuri, non sei più stato così felice, non con me” sospirò, avvicinandoglisi lentamente, e facendo come per toccarlo, prima di ritrarre la mano. “Mi dispiace di non essere abbastanza da farti tornare ad essere quella persona.”</p><p>Yabu lo guardò ancora, quasi con tenerezza, prima di avvicinarsi ancora, questa volta senza tentennare e accarezzandogli il viso, saggiando la consistenza di quella pelle così liscia e morbida, e il suo calore, e i suoi lineamenti nervosi, tristi.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandolo andare.</p><p>“È finita?” gli chiese Yuri, in un mormorio roco.</p><p>E per quanto Kota volesse fingere ancora di non sapere quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare, quella era una domanda alla quale conosceva la risposta, e la conosceva da tempo.</p><p>“Tu non cambierai di nuovo, Yuri. Non per me.” si limitò a dire, e l’altro ben comprese l’implicazione di quella frase.</p><p>Yabu rimase a guardarlo mentre se ne andava, ma non riuscì a sentirsene del tutto triste.</p><p>Alla mancanza di quel Chinen Yuri che amava, oramai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>